


The same-y's

by Just_A_Cabbage



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26943031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Cabbage/pseuds/Just_A_Cabbage
Summary: In life, the more you have to do with it, the less time you spend thinking about it. Either being a noble who trains all day to try and claim something by your own merit instead of inheriting it, or a poor boy who tries by any means possible to protect those who you loves, you never have time to think outside the box, to think outside of what you've been taught. Until one day, you slow down, and you starrt considering things.Ashe and Caspar are both students of Garreg Mach Monastery, training to become kinghts, but in the middle of the school year something happens to them. Trying to look for answers, they stumble upon a peculiar group of familiar faces.This is a short story just to enjoy this ship. This is also a double Byleth AU, basically they are two Byleths (One of them named Bob because that was my BE name)
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert





	1. Chapter 1

# C Support Rank

It was early in the morning at Garreg Mach Monastery. All students had already finished their meals and were enjoying some free time before classes were in sesion. All but a handful of students who had the cleaning duty that day. Between these students there were two who had the task of taking the leftovers back to the deposit store. Both of them were short and thin, one of them, who was having difficulties carrying one half-full box, had gray, wavy hair, as well as a skin so pale you could easily see his freckles, and two big, green eyes. The other one, who showed much more physical strength as he was carrying two full boxes, had light blue and spiky hair, light blue eyes and a face that already told you how loud he was.  
-Hey Ashe, you need help with that one?- said the blue haired one.  
-I-I-It's okay Caspar, I-I got th-this…- responded Ashe.  
-Ha! You are lacking in training dude, you focus so much on attacking from afar that you forgot to train your muscles- exclaimed Caspar energetically as he let the boxes down.  
Ashe let his box down right next to the other ones -That's more Dedue's or Felix's job, I am more like Bernadetta, with less screaming that is-  
-Yeah, I don't know what is up with that girl, she is very loud!- screamed Caspar  
Ashe just smiled nervously as a response -(I wonder if everyone from the Black Eagles is like that…).

Suddenly a strange noise came from the kitchen, to which Caspar quickly reacted and made Ashe hide behind the door leading to the Dining hall. -Did you heard that?- he asked as he peeked through the door.  
-Yes, it sounded like someone trying to steal food from the jars- responded the pale boy -Are you sure it's not Raphael again?-  
-It would be pretty easy to spot the big guy. It's clearly a thief, and a very evil one if he thinks robbing from a monastery is okay- Caspar exclaimed furiously.  
-Let's work together to capture him before he escapes-  
-Capture him? Ashe this guy is a monster, there is no reason to complicate ourselves, let's just take him out at once!-  
-Whoa! Slow down! He probably has a reason to why he does what he does, we should ask him first…-  
-You really think you can get rid of the evils of the world by just talking?- the blue dwarf seemed physically annoyed. -Forget it, if we don't do something now the thief will run away. Let's fight and whoever wins decides what to do-  
Ashed seemed shocked -You are joking, right? We aren't barbarians-

The boys kept discussing for a while, until the door to their side suddenly opened. There a man with green hair and beard noticed them talking and interrupted the conversation with his imposing voice -Oh Caspar, Ashe, have you by any chance seen a suspicious looking individual around here? We have been striped from some minor supplies from the kitchen once again-  
-I am sorry Seteth, we haven't seen anyone, but we will stay alert- quickly responded Ashe.  
-Hmmm, it's okay, we will find it, eventually- Seteth said before leaving.  
-See? If we had made things my way, that thief would already be long gone!- exclaimed Caspar. Ashe just sighed in response.

Some days later, at the start of the month, the teachers of the Black Eagles and Blue Lions decided to do an experiment to help the students know each other. The idea was to swap half of the students, and they decided that, in order to make it fair, they would swap specific roles in their classes. In the end they decided to swap their Priests, Mages, sword users and Archers and go on to some missions. And thus the team composed of Edelgard, Dorothea, Caspar, Ferdinand, Annette, Felix, Mercedes and Ashe, lead by Bob, marched towards the mountains to defeat some bandits in the area.

Once they were there, they encountered themselves with numerous yet weak bandits, and so their profesor came up with the following plan. Through the east Edelgard would lead Dorothea and Annette, protecting them from any physical attack with her shield, while the girls would provide backup with their spells. Ferdinand would protect the south in case of any ambush. Meanwhile through the west, Bob would lead Caspar and Felix while having backup from Ashe as well as protecting Mercedes, who would provide support healing if needed. And thus, his plan was put into action.


	2. Chapter 2

# C+ Support Rank

The battle was going amazing for our heroes. The east team was doing great, but specially Ferdinand Von Aegir, who was quickly dodging and counter attacking bandits left and right. Meanwhile the west team was also doing splendid, thanks mainly to their powerful professor. But Caspar got too confident, as after taking some enemies, he went for more before waiting for Mercedes to heal his wounds. The Born Fighter kept on brawling his way through bandits, but in a moment, he was faced by a Grappler. He lunged ahead to get the first strike, but his body didn't respond the same way it did seconds before, his left foot was injured making it so he couldn't stand correctly, and his arms were starting to feel really sore. Not only that, but his iron gauntlets were at their limit.

He barely had enough strength to stand up and stop the punches from his enemy, but wasn't quick enough to prevent his knee from hitting his chest extremely hard. Caspar fell to the ground and ended up facing upwards, as the bandit slowly approached him. -Heh, you underestimated us, kid!- but the blue haired fighter wouldn't give up, he quickly stood up and tried hitting his enemy with both of his iron gauntlets, but he quickly defended himself using his own steel gauntlets. 

The soldiers were facing each other, their eyes full of flames. On one hand, a kid with several injuries trying to survive, on the other, a criminal who could've ended his opponent easily, but loved to see the kid suffer. But as all things seemed lost, an arrow pierced directly on the bandit's muscle, not only causing lots of pain, but also quickly decreasing his strength. This gave the Born Fighter enough space to push his opponents weapons appart and uppercut him, breaking his jaw and killing him in the instant. He approached the dead body, and took a look at the arrow on the corpse's arm, he turned around, slowly losing his consciousness -That... was a great Warning Shot…- he mumbled as a blue figure approached him -...Ashe-.

After that he blacked out, his wounds were quickly healed by Mercedes, but the boy was exhausted. After being taken to the infirmary, where he rested for half a day, he woke up and quickly got his energy back after a good meal. All of his friends expressed how glad they were that he wasn't gravely injured, and his teacher scolded him for being so reckless. But when telling the story again, he realized he didn't knew where the Warning Shot came from. It was a very rare technique, so he at first thought Shamir was the one to use it, before remembering she hadn't even come to the mission. Then he remembered how Mercedes had blustered about how she easily learned said skill after some training. But when he confronted her about it, she said it wasn't her who shot it. He asked if she knew who actually did it and she just pointed to the pond before going into her room.

At the pond, Ashe was fishing and enjoying the sun setting, when caspar suddenly appeared behind him -Can I sit?- he asked.  
-Yes, of course- responded the boy with freckles. -So, how are your injuries?-  
-They are great, though my leg still hurts a little- he said as he sat down next to Ashe -Hey, I wanted to thank you for saving me back then- he added.  
-Oh it's nothing, really, you don't have to thank me anything- Ashe answered.  
-No, really. I made fun of you for being weak, but if you hadn't trained your dexterity, I would be dead- the only response was some laughter -Speaking of which, the other day you said you didn't want to kill that thief, yet you helped kill these. How do you feel about that?- there was silence for some seconds -You don't have to tell me if you don't want to…-  
-No, no, I am fine…- the pale boy interrupted him -The thing is, those bandits attacked innocent families and merchants, while the Cookie Thief was just scavenging to survive. In a way, he reminds me of me- the awkward silence appeared again -I, used to be a thief, but because I didn't knew what else to do to help my little brother and sister…-  
-What happened to your parents?- the blue dwarf asked.  
-They died on a fire some years ago…-  
-Ashe… I am so sorry, I went on and on about how stealing was an evil act, I never considered how that affected you- Caspar said in a lower tone.  
-But Caspar… I am not trying to justify my or any thief's action, stealing is wrong and that's a fact. But I would like to try and understand why someone would steal to try and help them change their life, the same way Lonato changed mine- before continuing talking, Ashe realized his friend was looking down at the water, grabbing his knees, being ashamed of his words. -Although- he added wrapping his arm around Caspar's shoulder -If it wasn't for people like you, bandits like the ones from today would still run rampant and cause all types of trouble. So, thank you Caspar, for being so strong.- he said as he smiled.

They both stared at each other, Caspar gazed on those green, lizard-like eyes, Ashe's heartbeat was going much faster than normally. There was this tension between them, they couldn't see it, but they could feel it. They were both confused and amazed at the same time. But their trance was quickly broken when Ashe's rod starting moving, almost slipping of his hands.-Oh you got one!!- screamed Caspar as he quickly got up and stood to the side of Ashe, who was struggling a lot -Oh godess it seems like a big one, come on, pull harder! Harder!-  
-Some help here…- Ashe whispered after being pulled to the limit of the dock.  
-...Oh right, low strength- said Caspar before moving behind Ashe, grabbing the rod and pulling. And after some pulling and pushing, a Bullhead jumped from the water into their tiny hands.


	3. Chapter 3

# B Support Rank

Ashe didn't sleep at all that night, his mind was jumping around like a rabbit, thinking about what had happened with Caspar. -Did, did I find him cute?- he whispered to himself -Like, not like a cat cute, more like Annette or Petra cute… but, he is a boy, why would I find him cute if he is a boy?- His head was so restless he decided to find something to eat, even if the Dining Hall was closed, he was very skilled when it came to opening doors. But when he saw the darkness of the place, he froze, his legs could barely move from the thought of a ghost appearing out of nowhere. Suddenly the sound of a torch being lit was heard from outside, so the boy immediately hid under a table, he saw a pair of brown boots with a little heel, followed by some more masculine, black and white boots. He was so relieved when a squeaky and familiar voice started speaking.

-Are you sure you heard someone Sylvain? Could have just been the wind- a tired voice asked.  
-I am sure of it Mercedes, could have the wind really opened a locked door?- Responded a masculine and worried voice. When Ashe realized they were his classmates, he crawled his way out, astonishing his friends, who almost threw their fireballs at him.  
-Ashe! What are you doing here at this hour?- Asked the red head with an annoyed tone.  
-I came to eat something because I could not sleep, and I could be asking the same about you two!-  
-Well, I come from meeting the most gorgeous lady in all Fodlan- Mercie laughed at this comment.  
-And I… was praying to the Goddess for a good night of sleep-  
-Isn't it a little counterproductive to pray so late in the night? You barely get any hours of rest!- Questioned the boy with freckles.  
-The ways of the Goddess are a mystery to a lot of us- Added Sylvain in his joking tone -But going back to you, it is not often for you to eat that much, are Ingrid eating habits contagious?-   
-Well ehm, not exactly. I have been having some thoughts that don't let me sleep-  
-What, are you anxious because of tests or… is it a trouble of the heart?- The womanizer had a mischievous smile on his face.  
-What? How did you know?- Exclaimed Ashe in response.  
-Well my little friend, I've been through that countless times- Sylvain put his hand on the back of his head -Who is it? It's Annette, right? You guys are made for eachother-  
-What? No! Sylvain wait…- The gray haired boy was getting more and more red.  
-Everyone thinks that, I even once read a story where you two guys kissed! It was so weird but also quite romantic, I am gonna ask Ber…- Before he could finnish speaking an arrow out of nowhere landed right besides his head on a column.  
-Where did that come from?- Asked Mercie.  
-I don't know, but this is a rare arrow, much more suited for a long distance shot. They are the ones I use when I use my Deadeye technique- Added Ashe with a worried face -What where you saying Sylvain?-  
Sylvain's eyes only showed terror, to which he responded -Oh nothing, oh the Goddess! Look at the time! I gotta go get my beauty sleep, goodnight guys!- and he sprinted out of the Dining Hall.

-That was… interesting- Added the woman while looking at his friend running, before turning around and looking at his other friend -So, Annie?- she said with a giggle.  
-No!!! If he had let me finish my sentence he would have known I was not talking about her.- He took a moment to breathe -My issue is that it is not a girl I am starting have feelings for-  
-Oh, so you are in love with a boy?- Answered Mercie with a surprised face.  
-I wouldn't say love, but yes, I think I like a boy- His eyes stared at the floor -I don't know why because this had never happened to me before, I am so confused-  
The pale girl looked at him with a little smile, then grabbed his hand -I know someone who can help you with your problem-  
-You do!?- His face light up with joy  
-Yes, when the sun sets tomorrow, go to Edelgard's room-  
-Wait, Edelgard? How could she help me?-  
-Don't worry about the details, just go there when the time comes, okay?- Ashe nodded his head in agreement, though somewhat confused -Great, see you tomorrow in class- she added as she walked away, waving goodbye.

The gray haired boy was quite confused, how could the imperial princess, who was quite cold and expressionless, help him with his feelings? After grabbing a snack, he started walking away from the Dining Hall towards his room. But in the way he heard something, more specifically, someone. He turned around as a figure jumped down the window, so he slowly tip-toed his way towards the thief.

The following day Caspar approached his childhood friend, Lindhart who, as always, was tired. The short boy had a rough night, as he tried to sleep but was unable to due to the image of Ashe's lizard eyes always coming to his mind. -Hey Lindhart, do you have- he stopped to yawn -Any strategy to not be so tired?-  
-You talk about sleeping like it's a battlefield- he also stopped to yawn -And what a rare occurrence, seeing you drain of all energy, especially after the nap you had yesterday. I must admit, I was quite jealous.-  
-I'd like to see you go toe to toe with a bandit twice your size, Mr. Tall-People-Have-The-Advantage. And I didn't sleep last night, I was…- Caspar was quite insecure about telling his friend about what happened yesterday, he was afraid of being considered less manly for thinking so much about a boy. -Training, I don't want another situation like yesterday to happen again-  
-Caspar, I am awake all night doing research and you are not the embodiment of silence. What exactly were you doing?- The green haired guy pulled a skeptical face. The blue haired boy sighed in response.  
-Okay, but you cannot tell anyone. I was… thinking of someone- He confessed quite embarrassed.  
-Who exactly?-  
-A man-  
-... Do you have any idea of how little that narrows it down? You are always thinking of men to beat up- The tired boy was quite annoyed.  
-I was not talking about fighting! I was talking about, liking…- Lindhart eyes popped up in awe.  
-Really? You? Liking a man? That is… quite outstanding-  
-Could you keep it down!? I don't want everyone to know- The gremlin started getting quite anxious. After thinking a little bit, the green haired guy responded.  
-... You know what? Go to her Highness room when it goes dark, we'll talk about this later-   
He stopped to yawn once more -Now if you excuse me, I am going to take a nap-  
-Wait, Lindhart!- But before he could stop him, he was already gone.  
-Why should I go to her room? Is she going to disown me or something for liking another man? Anything is possible with her…- He thought while walking towards his classroom.


End file.
